Radiation processing of foods is an effective means of preservation, and of controlling insect infestation, pathogens, spoilage and deterioration. The process eliminates harmful bacteria, such as Salmonella in poultry and E. coli in beef, and insect infestation in grain, fruit and spices. The attributes of enhanced shelf life of disease and insect free food products, afforded by irradiation, promotes wider commercial trade between developing countries and industrialized nations without the dangers associated with the importation of foreign agricultural products. The efficacy of food irradiation processing is well substantiated by the results of research and testing performed over the past forty years throughout the world.
Today, there are twenty-seven countries using irradiation for processing food in commercial ventures in their own domestic market or in developing foreign markets for their food products. The major growth in the commercial use of irradiation for food preservation has occurred in developing countries; however, irradiated fruits, vegetables, spices, and poultry are also accepted in the United States. At the present time, the U.S. Food and Drug Administration (FDA) is under petition to permit the commercial irradiation of hamburger patties. FDA acceptance of the petition is anticipated, and after passage, a very large market for irradiated meat products is expected to develop. In addition to radiation processing of foods, there is a growing need for water and medical waste sterilization systems.